Written on the Window
by Pirulina
Summary: Thirteen days before Christmas, Kim sees messages written to her on the Bobby Wasabi dojo's window. Said to be from her secret admirer, claiming to want to find her under the mistletoe. Twelve days before Christmas, she starts to receive gifts along with the messages on the window, seeming to be related to the song, "The Twelve Days of Christmas". Updated daily till Christmas day
1. Foggy Windows and Secret Lovers

**Hi there my lovely followers from and other people that were wonderful enough to click on this! If my fello followers were paying attention in some of my other storys (which I'm now embarrassed of so do me a favor and don't read my Austin and Ally or Lab Rats crossovers) You would know that I've been working on a christmas one shot. WELL... it got lost in my files so now since I'm so sorry I couldn't post it earlier (or at all) I've decided to make this story! I doupt I'll actually be able to update every day for the twelve days of christmas but hey! Why don't we try.**

* * *

_You're here where you should be,_

_snow is falling as the carolers sing!_

_It just wasn't the same,_

_alone on Christmas day-y._

_Presents, what a beautiful sight!_

_Don't mean a thing if you ain't holding me tight!_

_You're all that I need,_

_Underneath t__he tree!_

Kelly Clarkson's _Underneath the Tree _chorus burst through my purple _beats._ I've recently discovered her _Wrapped in Red_ album and have become obsessed! I've always seemed to have a thing for pop carols.

My absolute favorite part of christmas has always been the carols. I remember when I was little I would sit with my grandparents during December listening to the radio's carols. Of course, my grandparents being the way they are, we would always listen to the classics, the ones sung by the original singers. Not that I minded. Singing along and dancing with them was always my favorite time of the year. Even if it wasn't anywhere near December, just being able to sing around, listening to the radio with them was always the highlight of the day.

Now that I've gotten older, I don't need them to watch after me while my parents are at work or running errands, so I don't see them as often as I do. I'd go visit myself, but I don't know how I'd manage walking over by foot. I still get to see them every Christmas eve, and sometimes even during december. My mother always likes to get my grandmothers approval for some of the gifts she's getting for her friends.

My grandmother somehow can always tell how someone is feeling. How they say something and they mean the complete opposite. This is really helpful with getting gifts for family friends. She always knows what they want by knowing this. I've asked her how she knows and she said that if you look closely into their eyes, you'll find their soul. That's where their emotions are held. I've tried it before, but it ends with that person looking at me strangely and walking away. I guess I can't do it right.

I reach the dojo as the last few lyrics of _Underneath the Tree._ I'm about to walk into the dojo when something caught my eye.

It wasn't the Christmas decorations on the other side of the glass.

It was what was written _on_ the glass.

_-Kim_

_Merry Christmas, do me a favor,  
__make sure I'm the one next to you  
under the mistletoe this year._

_-Your Secret Admirer_

"Hey Kim!" I hear milton yell, muffled from my headphones but loud enough for me to hear it. Lucky for him my headphones don't block out sound. "Looking at the decor?" Milton said, walking up behind me. I took off my headphones and let them rest on my shoulders. "Rudy really outdid himself this year didn't he?"

"Yeah, he did." I told him.

He makes his way next to me and looks at the decor. I see his eyes adjust and move to where the words were written in fog. A grin lights up on his face.

"Kimmy..." He said, poking my sides. "You've got a secret admirer..." I swat his hands away.

"Yeah, I've noticed."

He looks at me, confusion obvious in his face. "Why aren't you happy? I know I'd be pretty excited."

"Milton, the thing about a secret admirer, is that it's a secret. It could be anyone."

"So?"

"Think about it. If it was you, would you be happy?"

"Umm... yes?" He said. Don't say it like it's obvious, Milton. It should be, but you're getting the wrong answer.

"Well, what if it was Betty?" I ask him.

"Betty Lukas? He asked.

"No... Betty Jones." He made a face. One showing disgust.

Betty Jones was new to the school a few years ago. Naturally, everyone wanted to meet her. She ended up being a snob. She thought she was all that, acting as if she was. To this day, she doesn't have any friends. Don't think people don't try, they do. I did. But, she waves them off. Usually saying something along the lines, 'I don't need you.' or 'I'm too good enough for you.' Overall, she's just someone you don't want to be around.

"I see your point."

"But still. It could be other people. You know, not so disgusting." He said, shaking his head. Probably trying to get rid of the thought of Betty Jones. (If you're wondering, no, we don't call Betty Jones by only her first name. There's a few other girls with the name of Betty and it's not too pleasant to get the your name mixed up when you have that name)

"Whatever. Come on, let's go inside. I'm getting cold."

We both walked into the dojo where Jack and Jerry were sparring.

"Hey, Kim! Did you see-woah!" Jerry was cut off as Jack kicked the spot behind his knee, causing him to hit the ground.

"Sorry, Jerry." Jack said, helping him up.

"Anyway, Kim, did you see the window? Seem's Kimmy's got a secret admirer."

"That's what I said!" Milton exclaims.

"Yeah, well, it's really annoying me."

"How so?" Jack asks.

"Well, it could be anyone." I said, making my way to the bench.

"Alright, well, it was written on the dojo's window. So this person knows that Kim come's here." Jerry said.

"Everyone knows Kim comes here," Jack said, "and it was written on the outside of the window. It could have been anybody."

"You know what, forget it." I told them. "It's my business, not yours. Don't worry about it."

"Yeah, but it's interesting." Jerry said.

"Seriously guys. You don't have to worry about it." I told them before going to the girls' changing room to get my gi on.


	2. The First Day

**Thank you so much for the wonderful reviews! You're all too lovely! So I've decided that the chapters for this story are going to be as long as I can make them, for the sake of updating daily.**

* * *

I ran as fast as I could to the dojo. I got quite a few strange looks from some people. Usually, people don't have a reason to be in such a rush.

My little brother thought it would be a good idea to mess with me and find out how much trouble I would go through just for getting to the dojo early by unplugging my alarm clock. I was only ten minutes late but I could make up for that later in the morning if I rushed. My grandfather (yes, he lives with us) asked why I was in such a hurry so I told him. If it weren't for the speech he decided to give me about how his alarm clock would never fail on him because it didn't rely on electricity (well, how about a brother) I would have made it with much more time to spare.

I finally reached the dojo and I could tell from the other side of the window that I was the first one there.

I sighed before writing down my message on the window, using the fog to my advantage. I stopped before I began. I've been thinking of a way to write it all night last night. It's the first day of Christmas, meaning if I mess up, I won't be able to change it later. After running it through my head a few times, I wrote it down, ending up to be pretty satisfied with what I wrote.

I went to the other side of the window and placed the small box on the ledge where she'd be able to see it from the other side.

"Hey, Jack." I hear. I turn around to find Rudy. "So, you're Kim's secret admirer?" He had one of those really big, goofy smiles on his face.

"Yup, and I need you to do me a favor-" He cut me off.

"Which is..."

"I was about to tell you." I told him. "Anyway, if Milton, Jerry, or Kim ask about how the box got in, tell them you saw someone come in. The door was open so they didn't really have to go through much trouble. They just came in and left. If they ask, tell them all you saw was he had a coat and hat on."

"Wow, you really thought this through, didn't you." We both know it was meant to be a question but came out a statement. I decided to answer the question anyway.

"Yup, I've had all year."

His eyes widened. "All year? You waited all year?"

"Um... yea, Christmas is in December, and December's the last month of the year. So it would be all year."

"Um... yea, I know that." He mimicked, using an, 'I'm not an idiot so don't treat me like one' tone. "I mean that you really waited all year to do this, you didn't want to do anything else?"

"Of course I wanted to do something else. I've had a bunch of ideas, but this ended up being the one I thought she'd like the best."

"Wow Jack, that's- Shut up! Kim's coming!" He cut himself off, pushing me into the lockers.

"You were the one talking." I said, to no one in particular, but still aimed at Rudy.

I went to my locker and put in the combination. Just as Rudy said, out of the corner of my eye, I saw Kim jog up to the window, looking around, my guess is trying to see if she could find someone who would be guilty of writing it. I decide to sneak up on her.

I walk out of the dojo and sneak up behind her.

"Guess who!" I ask, my hands covering her eyes.

"Jack," She says, absolutely no emotion in her answer.

"Eeeh! Wrong! Jerry!"

"Jerry?" She asked, grabbing my hands, and pulling them off before turning around. "Jack," She complained.

"'Jack'?" I ask, using the same tone as she did. "Why 'Jack'? Why not 'Jack!'?" I asked, exclaiming with the last, 'Jack'. I noticed she already turned back around, starring at the message on the window. "Kim, It's the first day of Christmas, so I give to you, one way to say, I love you, Your Secret Admirer." I read aloud. "Aw, your secret admirer has a heart." I tease her. I can see her eyes in the reflection.

"No shit sherlock." She said. "I just don't get it. 'I give to you, one way to say, I love you.' What way?" As if to answer her own question, I watch her eyes find the box through the reflection. "Hey," She said before walking into the dojo. She dropped her bag by the door and just barely managed to reach the box without knocking over Rudy's display of baby Jesus. She opened the box and surly enough found the locket I got for her. "How'd he know?" She whispered to herself.

"How'd he know what?"

"I've always wanted a locket. It has to be from someone special. If not, it has no value. I can't buy it myself, it wouldn't have that sentimental value."

"But, how do you know that it's so special? You don't even know who it's from." I asked her.

"I don't know, I..."

"You..."

"I know it sounds strange but, I can just feel it." I couldn't help but smile hearing this.

"Here, let me." I took the locket from the chain and lift it from the box. I pull it up to Kim's neck and she pulls her hair out of the way. I fastened the small clip and she let her hair down.

"Did you see him?" Sheasked

"See him?"

"Did you see who wrote it?" I don't know what it was, but something about her not being able to think that it was me, just tore me down.

"No, I didn't." I told her.

"Is Rudy here?" She asked.

"I heard my name!" Rudy exclaims, coming out from his office, but I knew he was standing behind the door, listening to every word we said.

"Did you see who-"

"Came in and wrote something on the window? Yup! He had a coat and a hat!"

"Do you know who it was?" Kim asked.

"Yeah, a guy with a coat and a hat." Rudy said.

"I mean did you see-"

"Oh! Hold on! I've got to go call mother!" Rudy yelled, cutting Kim off before running back into his office.

"What?"

"I have no idea." I told her.

"Hello Kimberly, Jackson!" Jerry said, skipping into the dojo in an unusually happy mood.

"Jerry?" Kim asked him.

"Yes?" He asked, turning around to face us.

"Why?" I asked.

"It's the first day of Christmas! We've all got to be cheerful and happy!"

"Carry on." I told him. He smiled before heading to the changing room.

I made my way over to my locker with my bag and took out my phone. After what Jerry did to my phone, I've learned to always put it somewhere with a lock and to keep a long password on it.

"Hey guys," Milton said, walking in. "I saw the message on the window. Sounds like the song."

"What'd you mean?" Kim asks.

"You know, On the first day of Christmas my true love gave to me, a partridge in a pear tree!" He sang.

"Oh yeah," I said.

"It's true love!" Milton exclaimed, as if it were happening to him instead of Kim, before walking off to his locker.

Just wait till tomorrow, Kim.

* * *

**I apologize for the cheesiness of the chapter. theditor is writing a story based off of my idea on her story for her collection of one-shots! I suggest you look at that!**

**So I'm in need of help for some gifts, I've already got 2, 3, 6, and 12. Do me a favor and drop something in the reviews or just PM me if you have any ideas. It'd be really helpful. It doesn't have to be anything fancy. Maybe just a joke from the past! I'll tell you that 2 is an obsession that Kim has. (A rather strange obsession) Maybe packs of things? Like, golf balls come in packs of three. (No, I'm not doing that, I doubt Kim does golf. She's already a black belt) Thank you all my lovelies and please review! Your review yesterday made me so happy!**


	3. Turtle Doves and a Pair of Gloves

"Kim! Hurry up!"

"I'm coming!" I yelled.

Remember when I mentioned that my mom likes to get advice from my grandmother when she needs to find Christmas gifts?

Well, we're heading to her house now.

My mother can't think of what to get her best friend. Her best friend that she's known since she was ten. She's not too good with making decisions. Last year, she took me Christmas shopping with us. She asked me which pair of shoes her sister would like. I swear, she told me to chose between so many pairs of shoes. Trust me when I say I'm not exaggerating when I say it was about half of the store! I doubt Aunt Matilda would want half the store. Last time I saw Aunt Matilda, she wore regular sneakers. And the time before that, and the time before that. There was barely any sneakers in the store!

"Kim!"

"Coming!" I yelled.

I grabbed my beats headphones and my phone._ Eventually_ I made it to the car. By then, I had_ Wrapped in Red_ bursting through my headphones.

"Kim, headphones off." My mother said.

"What? Why? I can hear you perfectly fine."

"I know,"

"Then let me keep them on."

"_Kim_." I sighed, knowing I wasn't going to win this battle. I stopped the music from playing and took off my headphones.

"Can I at least turn on the radio?"

"No,"

"Why Mom? Grandma and Grandpa say you used to love Christmas carols. But whenever December hits it feels like music is banned from the house. Besides the music, you're all for Christmas. Why not the music?"

"I don't want to talk about this." She said.

"Fine." I muttered, knowing she'd hear it.

Mom has sensitive ears. (Strangely sensitive ears) Probably why she got me the _Beats_ in the first place. She knew I wanted them, but never let me get them because of the money. When December was just around the corner, I found them on the kitchen table. Now whenever we're in the car, she tells me to take them off. I get why, but I think it has more to do with the carols.

"Come on." She said when we got to my grandparent's house. I got out of the car and shut the car door behind me.

"Hello, Kim!" My grandmother said, hugging me. "You've grown so much!"

"You saw me last week, grandma. When Mom didn't know what to get for Ellie." I said, hugging her back.

"Oh, I know. But it just seems like the kind of thing a grandmother would say." She said before letting go. "Let's go inside." She told us. "So, who's next?"

"Amanda." My mother told her. "I found these adorable little robin earrings. They come in a set with-"

"Nope! That won't do. Remember when that bird attacked her? Deathly afraid of birds ever since. However, I did find a pearl set. Come, I'll show you on Danny's computer."

Once they left, I took out my headphones and my phone and sat down on the couch. Only a short while after I put my headphones on, my text alert ringtone interrupted the song playing. I found a message from 'Rudimiah!'.

_Hey Kim! I found this on the window! Thought you would  
want to see it!_

I know what you're thinking. Why in the world does Rudy have Kim's number? Well, during class, he used Milton's phone to send everyone else's phone number to his phone. He claimed it was so we could keep touch and be able to hang out all the time. About a week later, he got to my phone and changed it from 'Rudy', to 'Rudimiah'. I don't know why I haven't changed it. It's just one of those things that you don't change because of the person involved.

Anyway, here's what the window had written on it.

_-Kim_

_I know how much you love them,_

_And I couldn't get turtle doves,_

_So I found a pair of gloves._

_-Your Secret Admirer_

Surly enough you could see the pair of gloves on the other side of the window.

Hold on.

I double tap on the picture to zoom in on it. Surly enough, it was the same pair of gloves that I lost last year. How'd he find them?

How'd he get to them?

Why now?

Why not last year?

"Kim!" My grandmother exclaimed, pulling me out of my thoughts. I took off my headphones and turned off my phone. She came over and sat next to me on the couch. "I got your mother hooked on this website. It'll keep her busy for awhile." She told me. "I'm sure your mother told you about the New Years Eve party your grandfather and I having here."

That's the thing though. She didn't. "Actually, she didn't." I don't know how or why but I always find out about things through the wrong people. My mother was supposed to tell me, and I find out through my grandmother. There was a party Grace was having and I find out through Jerry. I never know quite why this happens to me. It's rather strange.

"Oh, well, all the family is going to be there! And them some! Maybe some of your family you haven't met yet! Have you met Aunt Jessica?" She said, so excited.

"No, I haven't but-"

"Oh, she's great with conversations starters. When we talk on the phone, we'll stay talking for a few hours!"

"That's great, but-"

"She's even got a few kids. I don't think you've met them. Oh, one of is really big on sports, I bet you two would get along just fine!" It seemed like she wouldn't stop. She'd only go on like this when she's really excited, I hated to tell her the following,

"Grandma, I think the guys from the dojo and I might be doing something for Christmas eve. We haven't done anything big in a while."

"Well then, bring them with!" She said.

"Are you sure?"

"Oh, of course!"

"But you said the whole family was coming."

"And it wouldn't be a family party without them!"

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Absolutely! How many times have you all gone out of the state together?" She asked. I know she knew the answer. I answered it anyway.

"Twice. Once for Jack's tournament in China, and another for Milton's family reunion in Scotland."

"See?! Out of the country even! Continent! And if Milton's family can treat you like family, Then we'll treat him as family. He is one of your best friends, am I correct?"

"Yeah, Milton's great." I say.

"And what about Jack?"

"He's one of my best friends too. So is Jerry."

"Yes, but there's something special about Jack... correct?"

"Yeah, he's family." I told her.

"Mom! I think I found it!" I hear my mom yell. My grandmother starts to get up and before leaving, she mutters something to me.

"He'll soon be."

Once she leaves, I take out my phone and find a message from Jack.

_U coming to the dojo?_

I answer back,

_No, but Ill b the mall soon. Ask the guys bout phils. Meaning _just_ Milton and Jerry_

After a while I get another respond.

_Haha, ya, not after wat happend last time_

* * *

**Hey guys! Sorry if that ending sucked. I really need some help with ideas! From yesterday, I managed to get one more thing, that'll be for day ten. So keep reviewing! I think I've got a pretty good plot for the last chapter. If you have any ideas for what you want to happen, tell me, I might be able to fit it in for a day. So don't hesitate to ask! I'd love to see what you've got! Maybe I'll even split the day into two, since it'll be so long. (I'm hoping I can manage the length I want for the last one)**

**I've been really busy the last few days. We're moving into an apartment soon so we've been going there and cleaning it pretty much every day. (No we don't have wifi there yet. I wish!) So I apologize if I end up having to publish two chapters in a day because I missed the last chapter the day before.**

**You guys are awesome! Thanks you so much for all those reviews, follows, and favorites! Keep it up!**


	4. Not France, No French Hens

Yesterday, Kim came by and got the gloves I left for her. Last year, Jerry decided to play a prank on her, (a mean one at it, but it was kinda funny) knowing how much she loved her cloves, he hid them in his locker. It was pretty smart, putting them in his locker. Being the only girl in the dojo, she wouldn't go through Milton, Jerry, or my locker to save her life. And no, we wouldn't go through hers. Well, Jerry... yeah we wouldn't go through hers. He wouldn't.

I made it to the dojo and quickly wrote the message on the window. The others were going to get to the dojo soon. I went to the other side and set down the French Bread.

"As disappointed as I am to say, we live in Seaford, not France. However, I _did_ manage to find French _Bread_." I looked up to find Milton at the door, reading the message.

"Milton, you can't-"

"Don't worry, I won't tell. I have a brain. I knew it was you. An idiot would tell Kim and ruin this. I'm not-"

"Jerry!" I yelled, cutting him off as Jerry walked in. I laid an arm on Jerry's shoulder. "How ya doin'?"

"I'm... good?" He asked. I must have scared him a bit with the whole introduction. A normal person, wouldn't do that to someone when they walk in the room. Especially when they see the other person everyday. "What's with the bread?" He asked, reaching over to grab it. Milton slapped his hand.

"Not yours." He told Jerry.

"Well then who's is it?"

"Don't you read the window?" Milton asked. Jerry started to laugh.

"What kind of an idiot would write on a window?"

"You would." I told him. "Remember last year?" He started laughing again.

"Yeah, that was gold!" He exclaimed.

Last year, we all accompanied Rudy to the dentist. (Don't ask, just... don't) He fell asleep because the wait was so long and apparently, his cat kept him up all night. (Once again, do not ask) His face was on the window. Jerry grabbed a sharpie from a small can there was with pencils and pens on the desk from the people helping out, and went outside and drew him a mustache and a beard. He ended up looking like Santa. No, it wasn't the holiday season.

"Anyway, it was written on the window using the fogged up glass."

"Huh?" He said with his head tilted in confusion.

"Just go look at it." Milton said, pushing Jerry out the door to look at the window. He stared at the window, and you could tell he started to read it.

"Hey Kim!" Jerry said, waving to his right.

"Hey," Kim said, walking over and then stopping in front of the window. She looked at the bread then started reading the message. She looked confused, but after a while she started to laugh.

"I get it," She said, walking through the door and grabbing the bread. "Three french hens, a loaf of french bread."

"So... Kim. You'll be sharing the bread... right?" Jerry asked.

"It's bread." Kim told him. "It's not like it's a box of donuts."

"Well, that doesn't change the fact that I'm hungry." Jerry said.

"Yeah, come on Kim." Milton said. "I've always wanted to try french bread."

"The things that get you guys worked up." She said, shaking her head as she started to take out the bread from the long paper bag.

We all sat down on the mats and started eating the bread, talking about whatever came to mind.

"And what about that time where Jack threw Author into the wall? Rudy said it was 'the wall of friendship'." Jerry said as we all laughed.

"Yeah, bit violent there Jack." Kim said, trying to control her laughter. Not that the rest of us were completely calm.

"Well, you gotta do what you've got to do."

"Yeah, and what you've gotta do is throw him into a wall?" Milton asked.

"It's our wall of friendship! Rudy said so himself!" I said, starting to laugh again. We _eventually_ managed to calm down a bit.

"So, I forgot to tell you guys, my grandma invited the three of you and me to the Christmas Eve party at her house." Kim said.

"Oh cool, when is it?" Jerry asked. We all look at him, with the obvious expression on our faces.

"Seriously?" I asked him.

"It's on Christmas Eve." Milton said.

"Oh, Kim you told Milton?"

"Yes, I told Milton, Jerry." Kim said. "So, you guys coming?"

"Duh! Pepito's probably going to come this year again. Anything to get away from Pepito." He said, shaking his head as if trying to get rid of the memory.

"I'll go." I said. "It'll be fun."

"Same here." Milton said.

"Hey!" Rudy said, coming out of his office. "Let's go! Come on get up!" He yelled as we all started getting up. "Kim! Bread." He said, holding his hand out. Kim rolled her eyes before giving him the bread that was left. "Well come on!" He exclaimed with his mouth full of french bread.

* * *

**Yayyyyy! Another chapter! I've got a pretty good idea for the fifth day. I'm proud of it. But that doesn't mean I'm done with ideas. I still need help. I'm really sorry for how short this chapter is but I'm in a hurry. Updating everyday doesn't give me much time especially since we share an iPad with the whole family. (can't wait till i get my own) Thank you all! You're all just amazing! So... happy holidays? Yeah, happy holidays!**


	5. Trading a Bird for a Candy Cane

**A bit of a random chapter. Maybe you could have told by the name of the chapter.**

* * *

"Kim!" I stopped walking and turned around to find Milton, running up behind me.

"Hey Milton." I said once he caught up to me. We started making our way towards the dojo. "What's up?"

"Not much." He said, "What you think he's gonna get today?" He asked me.

"No idea. It's always different. Sometimes it has to do with the song, sometimes it doesn't."

"Well, in the song it's, 'on the fourth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me, four calling birds.'"

"Three french hens, two turtle doves, and a partridge in a pear tree!" Kim sang. "Sorry, I had to." I told him.

"Nah, I get it." He said. "Anyway, I'm not too sure how he's going to get you four calling birds." He told me.

"I doubt he is. Probably some kind of bird related thing." I told him. "You know, I'm kinda starting to feel bad." I admitted.

"How so?"

"Well, he's giving me all these things, and I just have no idea who it is, how do I give back?" I ask.

"Isn't that how it works? The guy get's the girl things?"

"It doesn't have to be. Makes the girl sound selfish, if you know what I mean."

"Yeah, I guess." He said. I could tell he didn't care too much. We found the window and written on it was,

_-Kim, _

_I couldn't get any calling birds,_

_So I hope a candy cane will do,_

_-Your Secret Admirer_

Surly enough, there was a candy cane on the other side of the window.

"Come on." Milton said, walking into the dojo. I followed him in and grabbed the candy cane from the ledge.

"Yo Kim!" I heard Jerry yell from where he was kicking a dummy. "A candy cane?"

"Yeah, I know, random right?" I said.

"What does a candy cane have anything to do with four calling birds? Pretty random." Jack asked from his locker.

Okay, that hurt. I know, it's just a comment. Jerry made one pretty similar to it. But hearing Jack saying something like that, it kinda made me a bit disappointed. I was secretly hoping Jack would be the one to be leaving the notes on the window as well as the things that went along with them. I knew that some things were just too good to be true. I told myself not to get my hopes up. Even though all the pieces fit together. He was always at the dojo before I was. A lot of the things written on the window, are just things only he would write. Well, he never was a poet. Not that I know of. I guess anyone could write the things on the window. You don't exactly need to be an Einstein. Still, a Jerry couldn't write it. (Thank god)

It's all just too big of a coincidence. No, it's just a coincidence. It all could just happen. The guy might just be similar to Jack. Extremely similar. Which I guess makes it okay. As long as they're not a jerk, I could see it happening. Well, not really. I can't imagine who it is. Jack's the only person I could imagine myself with. I guess he can't imagine it. Well, it _could_ still be Jack. I mean, it would be strange if everyone but him mentioned it. I'd get suspicious. I doubt he'd want me to know before the whole thing is over.

Just listen to me. I can't believe I'm thinking about this right now. Talk about selfish. I'm not one to talk.

"Yeah, I guess." I said.

"Hey Kim," Jack said after awhile. "you wanna spar?"

"Sure," I told him, "hold on." I put my bag in my locker along with the candy cane. I took off my jacket, sweater, scarf, gloves, (Yes, the same ones as the other day) and hat and put them in my locker. (Don't judge me, it's cold!) I shut my locker and took off my boots and socks before going on the mat. (Like I said, cold!)

"Hey guys," Rudy said, coming out of his office. "hey, are you guys sparring?" We both nodded. "Great!" He said, before walking over to the edge of the mat.

"Hajimae!" He yelled.

Jack began with throwing a roundhouse kick at my shoulder. I ducked and grabbed his foot, pushing it out of the way causing him to stumble. Although, he was able to gain control of his balance rather quickly. He threw a spin kick, aimed at my head that I managed to avoid. I threw him a reverse side kick, trying to gain more strength than a side kick. Although, I failed when he grabbed my foot and pulled me towards him. He got a hold of my arms and managed to pin me on the mat.

"Beat ya." He said, a smirk plastered on his face.

"Yeah, alright. Now, will you let me get up?" He rolled his eyes and got up, holding a hand out for me that I took. He pulled me up. "I'm expecting a rematch." I told him.

"Alright, Kimmy." He said. He knew how much I hated that name.

"Don't call me that."

"Fine..."

* * *

**Short, yes, I know. I've got to get working on the next few chapters. Get ahead so I don't fall behind and have to update two chapters on a day. Or update after Christmas. So... Yeah. Tell me what you want to see. I'll do my very best to get it in. Thank you all for all of the follows! I'm surprised how well this is doing. But, a few more reviews _would_ be nice...**


	6. Five Golden Rings? Yup

I got to the dojo and wrote down the message. I was pretty proud of this one. I managed to find five golden rings... in a way. It's rose gold, and just one ring. With five bands though! I figured that counts. Lucky for me, she loves rose gold. At least, that's what I can tell from some of the jewelry she wears.

I went to the other side of the window and placed the box on the ledge.

"What'd you get her today?" Milton asked me.

"I managed to find something close to five golden rings." I told him, walking over to my locker, starting to put some of my stuff from my bag in there.

"You got her five golden rings?" He asked in disbelief. I could hear it in his voice.

"I said close. One ring with five bands, rose gold, not entirely gold." I told him. "Do you really think I could afford five golden rings?" I asked him.

"Well, your grandfather _is_ the man that trained Bobby Wasabi." He claimed.

"That doesn't make me rich. He say's I have to earn it." I tell him.

"Then how do you have any money?"

"Allowance." I tell him.

"That makes sense." I placed the box on the ledge. "Jack, I can't believe you found something that close to 'five golden rings'." He said, "I mean, what are the odds?"

"Jack got five golden rings for who?" Jerry asked, coming into the dojo.

"Nothing!" I said. At the same time, Milton _had, _just_ had_ to say, No one.

"Well that's not suspicious at all." Jerry said. "You guys are _never_ going to guess what happened!"

"What happened?" Milton asked.

"You guys have to guess."

"Pepito came early." Milton guessed.

"Nope."

"You dropped your cell phone in the toilet." I said.

"No..."

"Grace asked you out."

"I wish."

"A racoon chased you home."

"Nope."

"A racoon chased you _here_."

"No."

"A parrot stole your cookies."

"Nu uh."

"It's gonna snow."

"Nope."

"Your aunt is visiting."

"Gladly, no."

"Grace asked you out."

"You already guessed that."

"Pepito's here."

"Guessed that too."

"I give up." Milton said.

"Same here." I agreed.

"I got a job!"

"Yeah right." I said.

"I've told you about lying Jerry." Milton told him.

"No seriously! I'm going to be Santa's elf!" He said proudly.

"Like last year?" I asked.

"Yeah, but without the whole evil santa thing." He said, "And is it seriously that hard to believe that I got a job?"

"Well, it is kind of abnormal..."

"Hey, I got the same job last year."

"Which Rudy made you get. Doesn't count."

"But what about that time I got a job as a rapping corn dog for _Captain Corn Dogs_?"

Milton shrugs, "That counts." He said.

Just as I slammed my locker shut after filling it with the things from my bag, Kim walks through the door.

"Hey guys," She said, walking over to the ledge where I placed the box.

"Hey," Milton and I both said.

"Kim, you're never going to guess what happened." Jerry said, filled with almost as much as excitement as when he told Milton and me the same thing.

"What?" She asked, reaching over to grab the box.

"You've got to guess." Jerry whined, probably tired of the overused answer.

"You got another pet lizard." She guessed, walking over to the bench.

"Nope."

"You're in a mariachi band."

"Never." Jerry said, eyes wide open.

"You're going to Mexico."

"No."

"You got chased by a raccoon."

"Why does everyone think that!?" He yelled to the ceiling, arms thrown up. "I got a job as Santa's elf." He said.

"But you had the same job last year..."

"And now I've got it again." He said, a goofy smile plastered on his face. I swear, he and that goofy guy from disney could be best friends. They _do_ have the same smile.

"No way," I heard Kim say. I looked at Kim and she was on the bench with the box open in her hand. "'five golden rings'." She said, quoting the song. "I mean, the secret admirer wrote on the window about how he got something that resembled to the song, but five golden rings? What are the odds?" I heard a gasp and turned around to find Jerry with his eyes wide open.

"Jack-"

"You're right Jerry! I do need to show you that thing over by Phils!" I said, cutting Jerry off and grabbing his shoulder, pushing him out and myself out the door. Only now that we're outside with the cold do I realize I could have just took him to Rudy's office.

"You got five golden rings for Kim! You're Kim's secret admerer!" He exclaimed, pointing his index finger at me.

"Yea, I am." I said, knowing what was coming next.

"This is awesome! It took you long enough!" Okay, that's not exactly what I expected.

"Wait, what?"

"Oh come on Jack!" He exclaimed, "We all saw it coming."

"We?" He gasped.

"OH! I'm gonna go bet on this!" He exclaimed.

"Wait, Jerry!" I yelled at him before he ran off. "Don't tell anyone!" I tell him.

"Sure!" He said before running off.

I walk back into the dojo, escaping from the cold there was outside.

"Hey Jack, ready for our rematch?" Kim asked.

"Yup," I told her. "Ready to lose, Crawford?"

"In your dreams Brewer." She told me, a smirk on her face. "Hey wait," She said, "where's Jerry?"

"I don't know, something about a bet."

* * *

**Tada! I liked that one. You guys are seriously the best! Like, really! So, um... review? Yeah, review. Don't have much to say besides that. Tell me what you'd like to see more of, Jerry's job, Rudy, comedy, what is it? I'm writing this last sentence to exceed 1000 words.**

**HOLD UP! I just got a review from summerlove4 and let me say thanks so much! I love reviews like this and it really means a lot so thanks so much!**


	7. Run

**Hey! Not a single word is said in this chapter. As in, no one says anything out loud. Don't let it fool you though! I think this is my best chapter yet.**

**OH! One more thing, thank you all for the wonderful reviews on the last chapter! They were all just wonderful!**

* * *

Today, I made sure that I made it to the dojo early.

I've been feeling really bad and pretty guilty about him bringing me all of the gifts. But, him being a secret, I have absolutely no idea what he wants! There's so many people it could be but how do I know what to get him if I don't know who he is.

So, I wrote a little poem for him. Kinda like the ones he's been leaving for me. So I wrote a sticky note to leave for him.

Once I reached the dojo, I found that he still hasn't got to the window. I put the note on the ledge where he would see it, and went into the dojo. I went over to my locker and started emptying out my bag. I then slammed the door and went over to the girls' (not that there's anyone that goes in there but me) changing room.

Okay, I'm going to let you in on a secret. Or not so secret. I'm not too sure.

Anyway, I don't do too well with surprises. I do horribly. I like surprises, but when I have to wait too long to find out what-or who-the surprise is, I need to find out what it is.

As in, I _need_ to.

This was one of the rare occasions when finding out what-or who-the surprise is, is the last thing I want to do. I didn't want to find out who it was until he wanted me to know who he was. For that I would have to wait. Yes, there are times when knowing would just be oh-so-much more helpful, but I have to use all my strength to put it aside. It doesn't help that I have more physical strength than mental strength.

That's why when I saw someone over by the window, setting something down on the ledge, I froze.

I immediately took a deep breath in, and I saw the person at the window tense. I couldn't see his face in the reflection because of how close he was to it, but he could obviously see me. He ran out of the dojo, causing whatever it was that he left for me, to drop through the small space between the window and the decor set up.

That's when I made the most idiotic move I could ever make.

I ran.

I have absolutely no idea why I ran but I did. There was just something telling me to run after him. To find out who this guy was. I didn't feel it in my head.

I felt it in my heart.

Many people don't trust that feeling. Any kind of feeling that their heart feels. Anything their heart tells them. I'm one of the few that do. So I guess I do know why I ran. It really wasn't that much of a mystery.

It was because my heart told me to.

That doesn't change the fact that it was an idiotic move. Of course it was. I shouldn't have ran. But I did.

I followed him out of the doors to the dojo. He ran through the food court and I followed him. As he ran he held onto his hat. I knew he didn't want me to know who he was. I knew that. What I didn't know was why. Not why he didn't want me to find out. That's obvious. I didn't know why my heart was telling me to run. Why it told me to run when that obviously wasn't the right choice. He didn't want to be found. I should have respected that. It made complete sense. I shouldn't have ran after him. I stopped. I let him keep running through the mall. Surely eventually he would find out I stopped and he would slow down.

I sat down on the ledge of one of the stores nearby where I was. I rested my hands on my knees. I couldn't help but feel like a bad person. I almost ruined his surprise. He was sweet enough to do all of this for me and what did I do? I was so close to blowing it.

He's been so sweet doing everything he has. So sweet...

Suddenly, I know why my heart told me to follow him.

It's because I fell in love,

and I had to find out who with.

* * *

**Short. 772 words. But, I figured that you'd forgive me on how amazing that chapter was...? I thought it was awesome. I had an idea for the message on this story. It was a pretty awesome message too. So if I can't find a way to tell you what the message was in the next few chapters, I'll tell you in an authors note.**

**So tell me what you thought about it. I'm really curious. **


	8. Seven Swans a-Swimming

**Hey guys, I'm going to have Jack explain what happened yesterday in his P.O.V. so that'll be an important part of this chapter. Just so you know. Oh, and by the way, this'll be kinda cliche. So I apologize.**

* * *

After I saw Kim's reflection in the mirror yesterday, I knew I should have been faster. When I saw the sticky note, I knew I had to write down the message and leave the gift and run. I threw my bag in the bushes so she wouldn't recognize me by it. I was lucky she didn't recognize me by my coat or hat.

While I ran from her, I did my best not to slip up. I was so concentrated on running, I had to make sure that my hat wouldn't fall of, or when turning a corner she wouldn't see my face. I had to keep my head down the whole time while holding my hat. If she saw too much of my hair, she'd know it's me. I do believe that I'm the only guy with hair as awesome as mine is.

The note Kim left me told me how bad she felt about everything she's been getting from me and how she want's to get me something. It feels good to know she likes that I've been doing everything I have been. Not that I didn't know before. It just feels good having her tell me. Even if she doesn't know who I am. Well she does, but she doesn't know I'm him. Does that make sense? I hope it does.

After I realized that Kim stopped running after me, I found Milton and Jerry. Jerry ended up guilting me into telling him why I was running. I ended up telling him on the way to the dojo. I grabbed my bag from the bush and stuffed my jacket along with my hat into it. We reached the dojo and it turned out that Kim didn't return to the dojo. After earlier yesterday, I haven't seen Kim. And when I tried texting her, she wouldn't answer. My phone told me she saw the messages, but she didn't respond. To be honest, I've been kinda worried.

I feel pretty bad about running from her. But, if I didn't run from her, I wouldn't be able to go on with the surprise. I don't want her to know till the last day, at the least. Either way, I can't help feeling bad for running from her.

Anyway, I got to the dojo and quickly wrote down the message onto the window. I went over to the other side and set down the gift on the ledge.

"Hey Jack," Jerry said.

"Ya know, Kim's still not here yet." Milton told me. I looked at him.

"Really?"

"Yeah, and you're kinda late." Jerry pointed out.

"I know," I told him. "you don't think she's too upset, do ya?" I asked.

"I don't think she'd be _that_ upset." Milton said. "All we can do is hope for the best."

"Alright..." I said.

"Come on Jack! Let's spar, it'll get your mind off things." Jerry said.

"Alright."

He was wrong, Jerry came close to beating me. I couldn't get Kim out of my head. She didn't come to the dojo yesterday and she's really late now.

"Hey Kim!" Milton exclaimed. I turned around, and surly enough, she was there.

"Hey guys," She said, a smile on her face. I could see right through it. She wasn't happy. Her eyes showed how miserable she was.

She walked over to her locker first instead of going over to the ledge like every other day I left something for her. I started to wonder if she actually read the window.

"Hey, Kim." I said walking over to her at her locker. She looked at me and smiled, it was the same smile she gave to Milton.

"Hey Jack." She said. Her tone showed she was happy, so did her smile. Her eyes told a different story.

"How about we go get something at Phil's later," I asked, "just you and me." I had to find out what was going on. I knew she'd tell me more if Jerry and Milton weren't around.

"I uh, I don't think so." She stared at me, it was like she was looking for something.

"Come on Kim," I whined. "Please..." I asked.

"No Jack." Ugh, so stubborn. Alright...

"Please Kimmy," I asked, coming closer and caressing her cheek. Her breath hitched and I knew it was working. It does every time. "please..." I whispered, coming in her ear. "ple-"

"Alright!" She exclaimed, taking a step away from me. "Just, don't call me that." She told me.

"Call you what?" I asked "Kimmy?"

"Yes Jack, Kimmy."

"Okay, Kimmy."

"Good, Jackie."

"Hey," I said. Kimmy just smirked at me before turning to go to the locker rooms.

* * *

"So," Kim said as we both slid into our usual booth at Phils. "we're here."

"Yup." I said, putting down the tray of falafel balls. "I wanted to ask you something." I admit.

"Well, ask away." She said, popping one of the small balls of what has been told to be meat into her mouth.

"What's up." She stopped. She stared at me, yet again it looked like she was looking for something.

She swallowed. "What do you mean?"

"Well," I began. "You didn't come to practice yesterday, and when I texted you to find out where you where, you didn't respond."

"Oh," She said. "My phone died in the afternoon."

"Yeah, well, you weren't there yesterday and you came really late today. Usually you're right on time, if not early."

"Well..." When she stopped there, I went on.

"What about just now? You're always up for falafel. Now, I had to ask a bunch of times to get you to come. What's up?"

"I..."

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." I told her. "But I really would like to help. I want you to know that I'm always there for you."

"I know you are. I just..." She sighed. "You really want to know?" She asked.

"Only if you want me to help." I told her.

"Well, yesterday, I got to the dojo and it was before _he_ got there. After I came out of the locker rooms, he was there. He was putting something on the ledge. He must of saw me through the reflection of the glass, 'cause he ran. I don't know why, but I made a really idiotic decision... I ran after him."

"And how is that a bad thing?" I asked her.

"I knew he didn't want me to follow him. Yet I followed him anyway. It's not just that, but _I_ didn't want to follow him. I didn't want to ruin his surprise."

"Kim, you really shouldn't feel bad." I told her.

"Well why not." She said, more of a statement than a question.

"Kim, anyone would have run. It's not just you."

"Yeah, but you know what the worst part is?" I shook my head.

I understood the rest, and don't think I didn't catch the part of the sticky note. I knew what she was going to say was about the sticky note.

"I don't even know him. I don't even know who he is. But I... I fell in love with him, Jack."

"You fell in love with him?" I clarified. She nodded.

"Yeah, I did." She started to smile. It wasn't much but I could see the small smile on her face.

I have no idea if I should be happy, or upset. She says she fell in love with him. But what happens when she finds out that him, is me? What if she's disappointed. What if she's mad I made her tell me all of this when I already knew so much about it? No, she wouldn't be mad. I'm her best friend. But I know she'll be disappointed. She won't be expecting her best friend. She'll be expecting the love of her life. How to I compare to that?

"Well, that's great." I told her, forcing a smile. "I'm really happy for you."

"But isn't it strange?" She asked. "To fall in love with someone, and you don't even know who that someone is. Sounds pretty impossible to me."

"I think I understand." I told her. She smiled.

"Thanks Jack. I just really needed to get that out." I smiled.

"No prob."

After that, we ended up talking about _really_ random things. It was kinda funny. And yes, we did finish the falafel balls.

* * *

**TADA! Okay, I really wanted to end it there when Kim told Jack she loved him, but that would mean you wouldn't get to hear the rest of it 'cause I have to do the next day tomorrow and you'd never know Jack's reaction! So, I don't like being evil, therefore I won't do it. Anyway, I figured that this long chapter makes up for the last short ones.**

**Thank you guys so much for the reviews on that last chapter! They were really awesome!**

**Thank you all my lovelies, and please do me a favor and review!**


	9. The Eighth Day

After Phil's yesterday with Jack, I felt a lot better about the whole, Secret Admirer thing. Sure, I still felt a bit bad about not being able to give him anything while he keeps giving me all these things, who wouldn't? But, he did help me relax a bit and just enjoy it.

I eventually made it to the glass window. The message wasn't the same as the other ones. This one, I myself did prefer over the previous ones.

_-Kim_

_Since yesterday you didn't pick up my gift,_  
_and I doubt you read the message,  
well, I got your sticky note,  
__so I decided to leave the box there._

_-Your Secret Admirer._

I was kind of glad that he didn't get me anything when I didn't get the gift yesterday. It helped me with the whole situation about not getting _him_ anything. It helped to feel like I wasn't being so much trouble. It was strange to have someone to go through all the trouble of getting things everyday just for me. I can't say I don't enjoy it, I do. It's nice to know someone cares about me enough to do this.

I went inside and picked up the box from the ledge. It was long and seemed like it had faux leather.

When I opened it, I found a small chain. A charm bracelet. And surely enough, there was a small swan on the charm. I almost didn't notice the note on the inside of the top lid.

_The swan is to get you started.  
There will be more once we meet.  
Don't worry, we'll meet soon enough._

I couldn't help but smile at the last part. It was the one thing I wanted more than anything else in the world at the moment. To find out who this person was.

Of course, after the incident the other day, I'm not willing to go to such extremes just to find him. But that doesn't change the fact that I still want to meet him. Of course I do, anyone would. I'm just not going to make the same mistakes again.

I walked over to my locker and put the things from my bag into it.

"Yo guys!" I heard. I turned around to find the Milton, Jack, and Jerry already in the dojo. I must have been so caught up in my own thoughts, that I didn't even realize they were there. "Tomorrow's my first day of work, and I was kinda hoping that you guys would come with?" He asked. You could hear the hope in his voice.

"Sure, why not?" I asked before slamming my locker door shut.

"I'll go," Milton said, "it'll be fun!"

"I'm in!" Jack exclaimed.

"Yay!" He exclaimed, before going off to the guys' locker room.

"Hey Jack," I said, walking over to him, "how 'bout a rematch?"

"But we had one already." He said.

"I know, a rematch to that rematch." I told him. He chuckled and smiled.

"Alright," He said, smiling.

"Good," I told him before walking towards the girls' locker room. (It should be called Kim's locker room if you asked me. I'm the only girl here!)

I came out to find Jack already at the mat's kicking a punching dummy.

"Ready?" He asked, turning around.

"More than I'll ever be." I told him.

I started off with a roundhouse kick to his stomach. Naturally, it left him unfazed. He threw me a reverse side kick, hitting me in the stomach, quickly followed by a reversed spin kick, causing me to stumble. I quickly regained my balance and threw him a punch, and of which he grabbed my fist. Next thing I know, I'm on the ground with Jack on top of me.

"I hate you." I told him.

"Haha," he laughed, getting off of me and offering a hand. "no you don't."

"Yes," I said, taking his hand and pulling myself up. "I do."

"Please," he said, walking over to the bench and grabbing his water bottle. "you love me."

"You wish." I said, walking over to my locker to grab my water bottle.

"You do not know my dreams, Kim. You have no right on telling me what I wish and what I do not." I turned around and glared at him.

"Touché." I opened my locker and grabbed my water bottle. "Hey," I started, walking over to Jack who was on the bench. "could you show me how to do that reverse spin kick?"

"With the reverse side kick?" He asked, putting down his bottle of water.

"Yeah, I can't do it fast enough. Well, I can, but it's not accurate." I admitted.

"Come on, I'll show you."

* * *

**I apologize if it's bad, late, short, boring, any of the above. I had less than twenty minutes to write this. I blame my sister.**

**Thank you all for the lovely reviews! They're wonderful.**


	10. Can't Dance

This whole month I've been thinking about today. It's the ninth day of Christmas and I have had absolutely no idea what to get Kim. I've been thinking about it all month. Nine ladies dancing. It's pretty obvious that Kim can't dance. I could use that in the message. But the gift... that was a problem.

I didn't want to get her nine things. I've done that already. I can't just use that every time. I'm saving that for later anyway. Twice is enough as is.

I wanted to get her ballet slippers, but she'd probably get mad. I know for a fact that ballet wasn't something she would be doing anytime soon.

Then there was the music box with the dancer that spun on thier toes inside. Yeah, it was a good idea, but a bit too clichéd.

The music box lead me to music. It doesn't exactly have much to do with the ladies dancing but it still wasn't as random as a candy cane. (Yeah, not doing that again)

Of course, I wanted to get something music related. Lucky for me I found a keychain with a music note on it. It wasn't anything big but neither is a candy cane. I figured it's enough. Not that I had much time left anyway.

I made it to the window. I had to think before writing. Eventually, I got this down.

_-Kim_

_Since we know you can't dance,  
I had to come up with something else,  
Let's just hope it's enoug_

_-Your Secret Admirer_

I went to the other side of the window and set down the small chain. I went over to my locker and set down my duffel bag while I opened my locker.

Just as I set it down, Jerry walked through the doors.

"Dude, I love that message. We all know I'm the only one here that can actually dance." He said, walking towards his own locker.

"I don't know, I think I'm pretty good myself." I told him. He chuckled and nodded.

"Right..." He said before closing his locker and heading off towards the guys' changing rooms. What was that supposed to mean?

"Hey," Milton said, walking through the doors with Kim, who went by the ledge to pick up the keychain. "So today we're going to Jerry's... job. Wow, I never thought I would say that."

"Yeah I know," Kim said, "it should be interesting."

"Not as interesting as the time he got a job as a rapping corn dog." I said.

"Yeah, that was strange." Milton commented before going over to his own locker as Kim did the same. I slammed my locker before going towards the guys' changing room.

* * *

"So exactly _is_ your job?" Kim asked Jerry.

We made it to where the kids were going to meet santa. Or the guy with the smelly beard. At least that's what I heard this one kid say once he got off of santa's lap. I'm just glad that Jerry got a job as an elf and not as santa. He's not exactly... good with kids.

"Being an elf." Jerry answered.

"Yeah, but what do you do?" I asked.

"I just stand around, interact with kids, help santa out. Let's just say he's just as old as the real santa would be." He whispered that last part.

"So you brought us here to watch you stand around..." Kim clarified.

"Huh, I guess I did." He said.

"Alright then, Phil's?" I asked.

"Right behind you."

"I'm in."

"Hey!" Jerry yelled.

"Oh yeah, congrats on your new job!" I exclaimed before walking to Phil's with the other two.

* * *

**Hey, It's short, I know, i'm really busy, some chapters might be like this. Don't worry guys! The last chapter will be awesome! Promise!**


	11. Oatmeal

Last night I've been working on the reverse side kick followed by the reverse spin kick with the dummies at the dojo. I stayed so late that Rudy had to ask me to lock up. Sure, Jack has stayed late enough to have to lock up. Enough for it to happen every few days. For me it was maybe the third or fourth time since I've joined the dojo. I've only stayed so late for when I've been trying to perfect some kind of kick or block, or series of them. Once I helped Jack with his kick. (I know, strange right?) Having to lock up, wasn't too normal for me.

Of course I didn't mind doing it. It's perfectly find by me. My point is, that I stayed so late, and I still wasn't able to perfect the move. My reverse side kick is perfect. Same with the spin kick. But when I put them together, I can either do it quickly and sloppy, or slowly and accurate. Eventually, I gave up and went home to get some sleep. So much the exercise tires a girl. Today, I had my mind set on working on those two kicks to be able to have a rematch. Yes, another. That a problem?

I made it to the dojo and guess what I found, a message on the window! Shocking right?

_-Kim_

_I have no idea on how I could find  
twelve drummers drumming  
and then give them to you.  
So I got a bag with ten cookies_

_-Your Secret Admirer_

Surely enough on the other side of the window was a paper bag. I walked through the doors of the dojo, causing the bells to ring, and went over to the ledge. I picked up the bag and opened it. Inside were oatmeal cookies, no raisins.

I smiled. Somehow this person knows how my favorite cookies are oatmeal (with absolutely no raisins). It's amazing how this person keeps finding things I love. It's amazing how he knows what I love. I guess that's why I love him. It's like he knows exactly what can make my day. Of course, that fact that he takes the chance of just making my day.

Here's what bothers me, how does he know what I like so much? How does he know exactly what to get? I don't think I ever tell anyone besides my grandparents so much. I didn't think that someone would know _so_ much about me.

Of course, that leaves three options. He's either stalking me, actually does know me that well, or is secretly contacting my grandparents to get so much.

Okay, maybe that last one is a bit much. But that still leaves two options. The stalking is kinda creepy, but him knowing me that well, is pretty sweet. You'd have to be pretty damn observant to know that much about me without me telling you all of this.

"Hey, what smells so good?" Jerry asked, walking through the doors to the dojo along with Milton.

"Oatmeal." Milton said, making a face, showing obvious disgust.

"What about oatmeal?" Jack asked, coming out of the guys' locker room.

"It smells like oatmeal." Jerry told him.

"Yeah, guess what I found on the ledge?" I asked.

"He brought you oatmeal?" Jack asked. I rolled my eyes.

"No, oatmeal cookies." I said. Jerry gasped.

"Kim... you're not going to eat those cookies alone... are you?" He asked. He would. It's expected.

"Just because I _know_ I don't have another choice, no." I said, holding out the bag for him to take some. His eyes lit up and he ran over to take some.

"Hey! Leave me some!" Jack yelled when Jerry took the bag from me. I swear, giving these guys food is like feeding goats at the petting zoo-it's impossible.

I noticed that there was one of the goats-err, guys-missing. I started looking around and found Milton by his locker.

"Hey Milton, don't you want some?" I asked him.

"Can't. I'm allergic." He told me before walking over to the guys' locker room. I couldn't help but feel bad. But hey, it's not my fault my favorite cookies are oatmeal. Is it?

I walked back to where Jack and Jerry were to see them with a bunch of cookies in their hands and both of their mouths full. Jack swallows before holding his hand out.

"Want some?"

* * *

**Short, I know, I'm working on the last chapter. I want to get it done. So... what'd you think? It was a little different. I don't know. Despite how short it was, I liked it. So review! Please?**


	12. Baking Brownies

**I am not saying that anyone should ride without a helmet. Everyone should. I for one am against brain damage.**

* * *

I grabbed my skateboard and ran out the door. I didn't have time to grab my helmet.

It was the eleventh day of Christmas and I was not going to lose everything before the last day. There was absolutely no way I was going to let myself throw it all away just because I forgot to set my alarm clock. I've waited way too long for this, and I'm not going to let the whole running scene happen yet again.

That's why I had to get to the dojo.

_Fast._

Of course the best _fast_ is done by my skateboard. I raced past the neighborhood and I soon got to the mall entrance. I skated into the mall and I eventually made it to the dojo. I went up to the window scribbled the message onto the window, (yes, scribbled. I was in that much of a hurry) and left the paper bag (yes, another paper bag) on the other side.

I was pretty proud of the message. I know you're wondering what it said, so here.

_-Kim_

_They say to watch what you eat  
during the holidays,  
but who ever listens to they_

_-Your Secret Admirer_

It's true! I mean seriously, who ever _does_ listen to 'they'.

Relived that I was able to get it done before Kim came to the dojo, (yes, I'm sure, her bag isn't in the room) I went over to my locker and started transferring some stuff from my bag to my locker as well as putting my skateboard into it before heading over to the guys' locker room.

* * *

"Hey Jack," Milton greeted. "Brownie?" He asked, holding one out. He, Jerry, and Kim were all on the mats, eating the brownies I just brought a while ago.

"Sure," I said, grabbing it and taking a bite from it.

"So Kim," Jerry started. "What time tomorrow?"

"Well, my grandparents didn't really say any specific time, so I'm guessing in the afternoon."

"Where is it?" I asked. She shrugged.

"I thought we would just hang out in the mall till then. It's close enough to be there."

"Who's going?" Milton asked.

"I feel like I'm reading some kind of invitation to you guys." She said. "Some of my family, friends of my family, us" She listed.

After a while, Milton spoke up.

"Hey, how did this person get eleven brownies? I mean, where would you find eleven brownies? Don't packs usually come in fives, tens?" He asked, looking at me.

"Who cares?" Jerry said, taking another brownie from the bag. "It's food. I'm glad he brought it."

"You're glad I'm sharing it." Kim corrected. Jerry shrugged before stuffing most of the brownie into his mouth.

"Seriously though," Milton said. "I understand five, ten, twenty, maybe fifteen, but eleven? That's a random number." I rolled my eyes. I knew he wasn't going to rest, even though I know he knows. He's not that stupid. He just wanted me to say it aloud.

"Maybe he made them." I suggested.

"Ooh! A baker! He's a keeper." Jerry said, nudging Kim's side with his elbow. Kim rolled her eyes, but I saw her smile.

Jerry was doing a much better job of keeping a secret than I thought he would. At first I was worried that all of Seaford would find out about the messages on the window. Not that I would tell him. No way. He'd probably hate me. Milton? Yeah, I could see him keeping a secret. That's why I wasn't so worried when he found out. Wow, Milton and Jerry found out within the first few days. So did Rudy. I must not be too good at keeping secrets. Just the other day, Kim chased me through half of the mall. Earlier today, I was so close at it happening again.

I'm surprised Kim find out yet. I'm pretty damn lucky. Or... maybe she did find out. Maybe she knows who it is, but is acting completely oblivious. Oh who am I kidding. Kim can't lie, let alone _act_. I've just been really lucky. Some people might even call it a Christmas miracle.

"Hey Jack," Kim said, snapping me out of my suspicions. "would you mind helping me a bit more with that reverse side kick swing kick thing?" She asked.

"Sure," I told her. "as long as you pass me another brownie." I told her. She rolled her eyes, even though I could see her smile, and passed me the bag.

"Don't you roll your eyes at me, Kimberly! I can see that smile."

"Shut up Jackson." I chuckled before pulling another brownie from the bag.

* * *

**Besides the size, I liked it. I'm pretty satisfied.**

**TOMORROW'S CHRISTMAS EVE! THE FINAL CHAPTER! I'm gonna be typing lot's and lot's and lot's to make sure it's at it's very best. So... review!**


	13. Picture Perfect

**Here we go! Final chapter! Eeek much? Sorry if it's too cheesy or not what you imagined. I had fun writing it but then I read it and I'm like, I could do better. Turns out I can't! I guess it was just the mood I was in when I wrote it (Aka, pretty much ALL of yesterday) so I hope you guys like it!**

**HOLD UP! Yes, it is cold in this chapter, let's play pretend. I know it would never be this cold in California, but come on, let your imagination overrule! Plus, I'm sure it does get cold, cold for the people that live there at least.**

* * *

It was the twelfth day of Christmas and Kim couldn't be happier. Today was the day she would meet her true love. She was wearing the locket, from the first day. The golden locket that started it all.

When she got up that morning, she was already so excited for the day. Her father asked her about it, she said 'It's Christmas Eve, who wouldn't be happy!' Chuck knew her daughter loved December, more than anyone he himself knows, but her being as cheery as she was, to be honest, it scared him a bit.

Once Kim made it to the mall, she ran to the dojo just to look at the window. Once she did, she was surprised. No, to say she was surprised was an understatement. She was _shocked_, _astonished_, the one feeling that bothered her the most, was _fear_.

The only thing on the window, was fog.

The fog was where the message was supposed to be.

The message that she dreamed about all night.

No, the message that_ kept her up_ all night.

Fear. It overtook her. Why would this guy be putting up such sweet and wonderful messages on the window for each of the twelve days of Christmas then skip the very last day? The day she was supposed to meet the boy she loved?

_It was all a prank. _She thought. That fear she felt earlier, it had been replaced with anger._ I'm just a laugh. He thought he could just use me._

_But, it wouldn't exactly be using me. Would it? _Anger, was replaced by depression_. I wanted to know who he was so badly. Now... it's just time to give up._

Kim walked through the doors and into the dojo. She didn't bother look at the ledge. She knew it would be just like the window, meaningless.

Her perky mood that she had this morning, it was gone.

"Hey Kim!" She was greeted by Milton.

"Hey," She responded, walking over to her locker to start emptying her bag.

"You okay?" Jerry asked as he, Milton, and Jack walked over to the depressed blonde.

"Yeah, fine." She replied, opening her locker and starting to take things out of her bag.

"You don't look fine." Jack told her.

"Gee, thanks." She replied, sarcasm obvious in her voice.

"Kim," Milton said.

"I'm fine. I just, didn't find anything on the window. Just kinda disappointed I guess." She told them.

"Hey, Kim, don't worry about it. I betcha you'll find him soon." Milton told her.

"Really?" She asked, not believing him much.

"Yeah, I'll bet that this guy is just pulling your leg. He'll come through. He did bring us cookies after all." Jerry said.

"And brownies." Jack added. Kim smiled.

"Thanks Jerry." She told him before slamming her locker and heading off to the girls' (or Kim's) locker room.

Jerry and Milton turned around to glare at Jack.

"You'd better come through." Jerry repeated.

"Relax guys, this is all just part of the plan." He told them.

"Yeah, a plan that broke Kim's heart. You _broke_ her heart." Milton told him.

"Don't worry guys, she'll be better than fixed before Christmas comes." He told them. "Well, that is if she's not disappointed."

"She's disappointed _now_!" Jerry yelled.

"No," Jack told them, "I mean disappointed that it's me, and not some dream guy."

"Okay, now that's just sad!" Milton exclaimed.

"What?" Jack asked, taken back from what Milton said.

"You've done all of this before, she even told you she loves you, now you're saying she'll be disappointed when she meets the guy she's been dying to find since the first day of christmas?!" Milton said.

"How do you know she told me she loves me?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, and why didn't you tell me?!" Jerry exclaimed.

"You're missing the point!" Milton yelled. "You've stolen her heart, and now you've broken it. You need to get her back, and when you do, I promise you, you will _not_ disappoint her." He finished.

"Thanks Milton." Jack told him. "I'll get her back."

"Good."

"Just not yet." He said. Milton glared at him.

"Jack..."

"I will soon, I told you, I've got it planned." Jack told him.

"Hey Jack," Kim said, coming out of the girls' locker rooms. That's when the three of the guys started to worry. Had the blonde been listening to their whole conversation? Had they just giving Jack away? "How 'bout a spar?" The three mentally sighed. Well, Milton and Jack did. Jerry sighed out loud.

"A rematch for the rematch's rematch's rematch?"

"Um... is there a difference?" She asked.

"There was for you last time." She glared at the brunette.

"Point proven." She said. Jack chuckled.

"Come on." He said, walking over to the mat with Kim behind him. "Ready?" He asked once they were both in their fighting stance. Kim nodded.

Jack started out by throwing Kim a round off kick to the stomach. Strangly enough, it was really weak. Kim didn't react to it at all. She stood her ground and threw him a hook kick followed by a _powerful_ round house kick. This caused him to stumble. To Kim's dislike he was able to gain his balance before stepping out of the square. He smirked before throwing her a reverse spin kick followed by a reverse side kick. The kick that Kim has been practicing so hard. Kim fell to the ground. She looked up to find Jack towering over her. Now it was her turn to smirk before swinging her leg at both of Jacks, causing him to take a step back. She was able to bounce back on her feet. She smirked once again before turning around to throw him a reverse spin kick followed by a reverse side kick. Both were executed quickly _and_ accurately. Jack was knocked back due to the strength and he fell off of the mats.

"Yes!" Kim yelled. "I did it!"

"You did it!" Jack yelled, getting up from the floor. Without giving it a second thought, Kim wrapped her arms around Jack, hugging him.

"Thank you thank you thank you!" She exclaimed. Jack wrapped his arms around Kim. He couldn't help but smile.

"You're welcome." He told her.

After a while, the hug got awkward for Kim and stepped away. Jack suddenly remembered that Kim didn't know about him writing the messages, so he awkwardly stepped away as well.

"I'm gonna go..."

"Yeah me too..."

Kim walked away and towards the lockers where she grabbed her water bottle.

"Ooh!" Jerry said, walking over over to Kim who just managed to open her locker. "Kimmy's got a crush on Jackie! Kimmy's got a crush on Jackie!" The mexican sang. Kim elbowed Jerry in the stomach, causing him to double over in pain.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me Kimmy? It's Kim. Not Kimberly, not Kimmy, not Kimmers, Kim." She snapped before grabbing her water bottle

Jerry ignored her short rant. "So you don't deny it." Kim slightly blushed.

Yes, it's true, Kim did have a crush on Jack. But it was all pushed aside when the whole 'Twelve Days of Christmas' messages started. After that, all she could think about was who it was. She never once thought about her crush on Jack after that. Well, till now.

"Need I remind you, that there has been messages written on the window the past twelve days."

"Need I remind you, there has been messages written on the window the past eleven days. Not twelve." Jerry corrects.

Kim nods. "Yeah, um... I got to go." She says, grabbing something from her locker and closing it before heading to the girls' locker room.

"Jerry," Milton said, walking over to him with Jack close behind him. "What'd you tell Kim."

"What do you mean what'd I tell Kim?" He asked.

"What'd you tell her that made her all depressed?" Jack asked the latino.

"Oh... what makes you think I told her something...?"

"Jerry!" The two yelled.

"Okay!" He yelled before continuing. "I teased her about her crush on Jack and then she mentioned the window stuff and then I mentioned the window stuff and then she left."

"Did the window stuff have anything to do with _today_?" Milton asked. Jerry swayed on his feet.

"Possibly," He said.

"Jerry!"

"I'm sorry! At least I didn't blow your cover!" He exclaimed. Jack sighed. Jerry was right. Knowing him, he would say something worse under the conditions he was in. What he said wasn't the best, but it wasn't the worst either.

Milton patted Jack's back. "You're up." Jack nodded before heading towards the girls' locker room.

He knocked on the door. "Kim?" He asked, "Can I come in?"

Silence.

"Kim, come on." He said.

Inside Kim was horrified, and now, she had another reason for it. Kim knew that if she said anything, she would start to cry. Tears would fall that she's been holding back. Crying is something Kim Crawford doesn't do. Not in front of people.

Certainly not in front of Jack.

"Please Kim, say something."

Kim shook her head even though she knew he couldn't see her.

"Kim, if you don't say anything, I'm coming in." He said. He didn't want to do it, but he knew that if he wanted to help her, he had to. After a while, Kim didn't say anything. he was about to reach for the door knob when Kim spoke up.

"No," It was quiet and her voice cracked when she said it. It was so quiet Jack just managed to hear it.

"Come on, Kim." He told her. "I want to help you, and don't you dare tell me you don't need help. Everybody does at one point or another."

Kim thought about it. She was on the verge of crying and she knew that if she made too much of an effort to say something, she wouldn't be able to stop the tears. Was that something she wanted Jack to see? Of course not. But letting him in and staying calm is better than keeping him out and ending up bawling.

She nodded. Again, she realized he couldn't see her and let out a small "k", her voice cracking once again.

Jack smiled. He turned the door knob and pushed the door open before walking in and closing the door behind him. He walked in to find Kim on the floor with her back against the wall, arms thrown around her knees with her hair down, covering her face. He slowly walked over to Kim, not knowing what to do. He made it next to Kim and she looked up at him, her eyes watering from the tears threatening to spill.

"Oh, Kim," He whispered, kneeling down next to her and wrapping his arms around her, pulling her head to his chest.

That's when she broke. Tears started falling. She didn't want Jack to see her face, probably starting to turn red. She buried her face into Jack's shirt.

Jack knew that if she wanted to talk about it, she would. He didn't want to push her any farther than he already had. So he sat there, letting her cry, rubbing her arm and whispering calming things into her ear.

After a while, Kim started to calm down, all the tears already have given out. She looked up from Jack's shirt to see Jack's smiling face. Smile. A sympathetic smile. The one thing that Kim didn't want. Sympathy. She hated it. She's strong. She didn't need anyone to feel sorry for her. But it was Jack, and he was helping her. She'd let it slide. The boy got lucky.

"Do you want to talk about it." He asked.

"No," She told him. "but I should." She sighed before going on. "I don't know why, but the whole messages thing is really important to me. I guess it just gave me something to look forward to. Today, I really wanted to find out who this guy is. I _had_ to know. When I didn't see anything on the window, I, well, my heart, it kind of just, sank. I feel like he's playing some kind of joke. Like _I'm_ some kind of joke. I just thought that he'd be better than that. He's been so sweet all week, I just thought that..." She sighed. "I let myself believe that something that was too good to be true, was true. All my life I thought that true love was just something _Disney_ made up to make their movies seem more like a fairy tale. I let myself believe otherwise. I let myself believe in something that I should know doesn't exist. Something I know doesn't exist." She looked down, refusing to let him see her face. "I've just been a joke to him."

Jack was astonished. She thought all of this because of an empty window? Maybe his plan _wasn't_ the best plan after all.

"Kim, look at me." He told her. "Kim, come on." When she didn't listen and turned her head away from him so he wouldn't see the leftover tears fall, he placed a hand on her chin and forced her to look up. He noticed a tear rolling down her face and wiped it away with his thumb. "You have to stop putting yourself down. There are so many other reasons why the window is empty. I can assure you that this is not a joke. No one can pull off all of this just for it to be a joke. Even if the whole thing really is a joke-which I highly doubt it isn't-_you_ are _not_ a joke. You are anything but one. You are the strongest, kindest, most whole hearted beautiful girl I have ever met. And I am not going to let that girl put herself down just because of a foggy window. Got it?"

"Do you really believe all that?" Kim asked. She still wasn't sure for herself, but Jack's words did help. A lot.

"Of course I do." He told her.

Kim threw her hands around Jack and hugged him. Jack wrapped his arms around Kim and hugged her as well. "Thank you." Kim told him.

"No problem." Jack whispered in her ear, causing her to smile even brighter and bigger.

This hug was anything but awkward. It was just what Kim happened to need, and Jack was more than happy to help her.

"Kim," Jack said, pulling away. "do me a favor?"

"What?"

"Don't say a word about the empty window again. Not until you know who it is and are shown it's not a joke."

Kim nodded and smiled. "I won't."

"Good," Jack said, getting up and helping Kim up from the floor.

"Sorry about your shirt." Kim told him, mentioning the shirt that she perviously cryed on.

"Don't worry about it." Jack told her. "Come on, Milton and Jerry are probably wondering things. Things I don't think need to be said."

Kim laughed. "Knowing them, you're probably right." She said. "Oh, and Jack?" She said before either one of them could walk out. "Can we pretend that this never happened?"

"As long as you remember what I said," He started, "what never happened?" He asked. Kim smiled and followed him back into the dojo.

* * *

"Kim..." Jerry whined, "How much longer?"

"It's on the next block." She told him.

"But I'm tired and it's cold!" He exclaimed.

"Well, then you could stay here and get even colder." Jerry frantically shook his head. "Then shut up and walk." She said. After that, Jerry shut up, not wanting to stay behind in the cold to get frostbite.

Once the four got to the house, Kim knocked on the door, her grandma being the one to answer.

"Kim you made it!" She said, hugging Kim.

"I told you I would." She told her.

"And you brought your friends!"

"I also told you I would." She repeated. "That's Milton, Jerry, and Jack." Kim told her, jesturing to each one of them.

"Nice to meet you..."

"Call me Lucy!" She told the three.

"Come on guys." Kim said as they all walked in, Lucy closing the door behind them.

"I've heard so much about you three!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Oh! What has Kim said about me?" Jerry asked. rather excited.

"You... are Mexican and fluent do really good in Spanish class." Lucy told him.

"It's true, C's all year round. It's my best subject." He said, walking farther into the house.

The three guys ended up meeting a lot of Kim's family. Kim was even introduced to some family she hasn't met. There seemed to be more people there than any of the four have imagined.

"Kim!" Kim turned around to find her dad.

"Hey Dad!" She said, walking over with the three guys following behind her.

"So these are the three guys from Bobby Wasabi I hear about." He said.

"Yup, Milton, Jerry, and Jack."

"Jack, from what I hear your grandfather trained Bobby Wasabi?"

"That he did, sir." Jack replied, wanting to get on Kim's father's good side, knowing that it would be to his advantage in the future. _Hoping_ he would be able to use it to his advantage in the future.

"He trained you as well I hear."

"My cousin as well sir."

"From what I hear he's not exactly the best cousin to have around."

"From what I hear you've heard a lot about me." Jack says, looking over at Kim who was trying to hide her blush. Milton and Jerry both stood there, watching the three as if it were in a movie. Or a book. Or something on a website where people can obsess over their favorite fandoms.

"You hear correctly." Mr. Crawford said, looking over at his daughter who at this point had her head in her hands. "You know, Kim once told me-"

"Hey! Jack! Have you met my cousins? I don't think you have, let's go meet them! Come on guys." Kim interrupted, pulling Jack by the arm with Jerry and Milton following. Jerry and Milton both laughed while Jack and Mr. Crawford tried their best not to.

Kim lead them into another room where a bunch of smaller kids were watching the classic, _Rudolf the Red Nosed Reindeer_.

"Hey guys," Kim said, interrupting their movie.

"Kimmy!" The three smallest of the six kids yelled, running over to Kim, hugging her.

"Hey Kim,"

"Hi,"

"Hey," the three others said. Two of them staring at the screen of a phone while the other one was watching the movie.

"This is Milton, Jerry, and Jack. Guys, this is Reilly, Mason, Katelyn, Marissa, Jake, and Hannah." She told them, motioning to each of her cousins, what seemed to be youngest to oldest based on their height.

"Jake, awesome name." Jack told him, going to high-five him.

"Yours is pretty great as well, Jack." He told him.

Kim rolled her eyes, as did Hannah, the fourteen year old. "Boys will be boys." Hannah said.

"Got that right." Kim agreed.

After a while, Milton and Mason noticed that they got along pretty well. Turns out they've both got the same strange obsession with science. Strange since Mason has just preschool three months ago.

Jerry and Jake ended up talking about who knows what. Turns out the two of them have a lot in common. Well, inferred of course. No one knows what the two are talking about. Let's all just hope Jerry isn't talking about what Kim and Jack assume he would be. Jerry would get a rant from Kim's aunt. Then she would yell at Kim for bringing Jerry in the first place.

"So... Kimmy?" Jack asked, interrupting the silence in between the two of them.

"Yeah, but only they can call me that."

"Aw... but why only them?" Jack asked, poking Kim's side.

"Hey! Because they're four and three." She told him, pushing his hands away from poking her. Jack rolled his eyes, upset he still wasn't allowed to call her the nickname he thought that _he_ made up.

Jack looked outside. His eyes just so happen to find a gazebo. The lights from the pool next to it lit up the small wooden shelter as well as the Christmas lights hung up around the gazebo. There was a screen on each window, what you would find on screen doors that let the air and light in, making it seem rather cozy.

If you looked closely, you would see inside, it was decorated much like the house was with Christmas decorations. It just so happened to hold the one thing Jack was hoping he would find tonight.

Mistletoe.

"Hey, Kim" Jack said, "whats that by the pool?"

"Oh, that's a gazebo my grandfather made a long while ago with my dad. I was maybe five when the made it."

"They made it?" Jack asked, rather astonished.

"Yup," Kim told him. "want to go see it? It looks better inside than out."

_Well that was easier than I thought_. Jack thought to himself. "Sure,"

"Come on," Kim said before leading him through the back door. They walked along the sidewalk that was next to the pool that lead to the gazebo. They walked in and let's say that Jack was more impressed than he expected to be.

"Wow," He said, looking around.

"Yup," Kim said, closing the door behind them and turning on a light. There were long lights placed right were the wall met the ceiling.

The ceiling had the same kinds of windows as the windows on the walls. They were made of what you would find on screen doors. It did a great job of giving it that cozy look.

"This is amazing. Your grandfather built this?"

"Yup, with my dad's help." Kim said, taking a seat on the benches that were built against the walls. They had cushions on them with small throw pillows laid on the benches. Jack took a seat next to her. "My grandmother has been wanting a gazebo a little less than a year before her birthday. She's been looking at models but she couldn't find one she liked. She would like one part of each, but couldn't find something that had everything she wanted. Eventually, she gave up. After she gave up, my dad and my grandfather started building parts of a gazebo in our garage. I remember when my mom and I took out grandmother for the day to give my dad and grandfather enough time to put it together here. You would think it would be easier to keep her out of the house. When she saw it, she cried. She just couldn't have loved it more." Kim finished.

"Wow," Was all that Jack could say.

"I know right?" Kim agreed.

"Hey," Jack said, "I've noticed that all of your cousins here are younger than you. Are you the oldest kid in your family?" Kim shook her head.

"My cousin, Alexandra, she's twenty. I don't think she came. She's usually not around. So I guess I am the oldest cousin around."

"That's cool,"

"Eh, not really." Kim told him. "After a while, they start to get annoying. And the younger ones can get _really_ annoying when they want to."

Jack laughed. The thought of Kim with the three younger kids, following her around and annoying the heck out of her just seemed hilarious to him.

"What's so funny?" Kim asked, looking pretty annoyed at the fact that Jack was laughing.

"The thought of those three innocent kids annoying the heck outta you."

"They are _not_ innocent!"

"And you are?" Jack asked. Kim smacked his shoulder.

"Hey!" She shouted.

"Hi!"

"Oh, you know what I mean." She told him annoyed. Jack smiled. He noticed the goosebumps on her arm, well, what was visible from her long sleved shirt.

"You cold?" He asked. Kim shook her head.

"Not really,"

"Is that so?" He asked.

"Yeah..." Jack took her arm and slid up her sleve.

"Your goosebumps tell another story."

"Okay," She admitted, rolling her sleeve back down. "maybe I am a _bit_ cold." Jack smiled. He unzipped his sweatshirt and rested it on Kim's shoulders.

"I know it's not much, but it's something."

"Jack, you seriously don't have to. It's really not _that_ cold. I'm fine." She said, starting to shrug off the sweatshirt.

"I owe you." Jack told her, setting the sweatshirt back on her shoulders.

"Why would you owe me?" Kim asked.

"Hey," Jack said, looking up, nudgeing Kim's side. Surly enough, there it was. The mistletoe that Jack saw from inside the house. He always knew it was there, he just thought that now was a good time to mention it.

"Oh," Kim said once she looked up to see what was it was that Jack saw. Jack looked at her and glanced down at her lips and started to lean in. After a while, Kim started to lean in as well.

"You did it." Jack whispered when his forehead rested against Kim's.

"What'd I do?" Kim whispered, confused.

"The favor I asked for," He told her. "I really am next to you under the mistletoe." He said before kissing her. Jack's eyes closed. Kim's didn't. She was still shocked.

Next to you under the mistletoe...

Jack was her secret admirer all along!

Jack's the one who asked that favor from her.

Jack's the one that's been leaving the messages.

Jack's the one that's been leaving the gifts.

Jack's the one she ran after.

Jack's the one she's been waiting so long to meet.

Jack's the one she fell in love with.

Jack's the one who was kissing her.

Kim's eyes shut and she started kissing him back. She could feel Jack smile against her lips. Jack wrapped his arms around Kim's waist from under his sweatshirt, pulling her closer. Kim put her left hand on Jack's shoulder while her right held his neck. Then, the most cliché thing happened.

No, it didn't start pouring rain.

It started to _snow_.

"I owe you," Jack started once they pulled away, pulling his sweatshirt back onto Kim's shoulders after it started to sag from Jack's hands in between it and Kim's waist. "because I skipped this morning." He told her.

"Yeah," Kim started, "why did you?" She asked.

"Well I thought that if everything worked out, I would be able to be your Christmas present and you would be mine." He told her. "If I knew you would be so upset about it, I would have at least written a message on the window. You don't know how much I hated seeing you upset. I have an unhealthy obsession with your smile." He said.

"You're obsessed with my smile?" Kim asked, yup, you guessed it, smiling.

"Well, no. But it's pretty close to an obsession." Jack told her. Kim laughed.

"Well... I can honestly tell you that I'm obsessed with you."

"What about me?" Jack asked.

"Everything." She said. "Absolutely, everything." She told him. Jack smiled. "Hey, it's snowing." She said, walking over to one of the windows. Jack walked right behind her and stood there, hands rested on her shoulders.

"Wow," He said, moving his hands from her shoulders to wrapping them around her waist and resting his head on her shoulder. "And you said it wasn't cold." He said. Kim smiled and let out a soft giggle that could easily be mistaken for a chuckle by anyone else.

"I may or may not have lied." Kim told him. The two blackbelts stood there, enjoying the silence.

"Let's go tell everyone." Jack said after a few minutes of standing there, just holding onto Kim.

Kim nodded. "Come on!" She exclaimed, running out of the gazebo and into the house with Jack close behind. Jack noticed that in all the excitement, his sweatshirt fell off of Kim's shoulders. He smiled at the thought of that was what Kim was wearing for their first kiss. He picked it up from the snow and started to walking back inside. Kim came back out to grab what she dropped just to find Jack carrying it. She smiled at him before running back inside and heading to the dining room, where the adults were eating.

"Hey everyone! It's snowing!" She exclaimed.

"No way!" One of them yelled.

"Yes way!"

Everyone head to the back door to see if what Kim said was true. Kim and Jack both head to where Kim's cousins and Milton and Jerry were.

"Hey! It's snowing!" Jack yelled.

"We know." Marissa said. They were all looking at something on Jake's phone.

"What are you guys looking at?" Kim asked, walking over.

"Well, Jake's parents gave him his Christmas gift early which just so happens to be the _Nokia Lumia 1020_. He was trying to take a picture of something outside and he just so happened to find you two in the gazebo." Hannah said. Jake was a photographer. He loved taking pictures, and he was pretty proud of the one he took. Jack went over to look at was on the phone.

"Dude, you have _got_ to send that to me." Jack told Jake.

"What?" Kim asked, walking over to the phone. She gasped. "You guys!" As hard as she tried to sound upset, she still had a smile on her face.

Surely enough, the picture was taken when Jack and Kim were kissing. Kim was wearing Jack's sweatshirt and had a hand on Jack's neck while the other one was on his shoulder. Jack's arms were wrapped around Kim's waist. Snow had just started to fall and you could see them both smiling into the kiss. With all of the decor and Christmas lights hung up around the gazebo, it was perfect.

"What?!" Jake asked. "I think it looks pretty awesome if you ask me. I'm proud of it."

"I agree." Jack said. Kim rolled her eyes.

"Come on, let's go outside before it stops snowing." Kim said, walking outside. All of her cousins ran in front of them, including Jerry and Milton.

The two walked outside into the snow. Everyone was having fun in it. Luckily, there was enough on the ground to cover a bit more than an inch above the grass. Some of the adults started making things from it, many were snow angels.

"Hey Kim, look." Jack pointed to where Kim's grandparents were. They were making snowballs and throwing them at each other. Not to quick at it, but that's just what made it so adorable.

"Aw," She said.

"Kim," Reilly said, tugging on Kim's leg. Kim crouched down and got on her knees. "What's up Reilly?"

"Your boyfriend's pretty." She told her. Kim laughed. She picked up Reilly and rested her on her hip, putting her weight on one leg.

"Is that so?"

"I believe the correct term is handsome." Mason said. Yup, mini Milton.

"I think it's cute." Marissa said, joining them.

"Aka, hot." Hannah said, walking over.

Jack flipped some of his hair over his shoulder. "Why thank you." He said, his cockiness showing.

"What are you guys talking about? No one said anything about a boyfriend. For all I know, I'm single." Kim said, walking around.

"Well then," Jack said, taking Kim's left hand as she held Reilly up with her right. "Kimberly Anne Crawford, would you do me the honer, of becoming my girlfriend?" He asked. Hannah and Marissa both sighed.

"Hm..." Kim wondered, "What do you think Reilly?" Kim asked, looking at the four year old girl on her hip.

"Yes!" She exclaimed, nodding her head frantically. Kim looked at Jack again.

"You heard the girl." She told him. Jack smiled and got up and gave Kim a peck on the cheek.

"Ew! I'm right here!" Reilly yelled. Kim smiled and put Reilly down. Jack then gave Kim a peck on the lips.

"Better?" Jack asked.

"Eh," The girl replied before heading off with Mason. The rest of them walked off with Reilly.

"Where'd Milton and Jerry go?" Jack asked. Kim pointed to the two building something in the snow. "Oh," She nodded.

"Yo, Jack." Jack turned around, to find Jake. "I might be only fourteen and you may be taller than me, and you may have an awesome name, but just keep in mind I've got a third degree black belt in HapKiDo."

"Woah, third degree in HapKiDo?" He asked Kim who was standing next to him. Kim nodded.

"Yeah, he's good." She told him.

"Take good care of her." Jake told Jack.

"Don't worry," Jack said, wrapping an arm around Kim and giving her a peck on the lips. "I'll be sure to do so."

* * *

**TADA! I really liked the last part, with the kids. When Kim had Reilly on her hip. **

**SO what'd you guys think? I realllllllllllllllllllly want to know. Seriously. PLEASE! I want you guys to review so badly it's unhealthy. **

**So I might do an epilogue. Tell me what you'd like to see. And with details if you can!**

**What'd you think of the story? I personally thought that the part before this was a bit boring. Updating everyday can get stressful. I'll probably go back and edit those chapters.**

**So any ideas for next year? Cuz that'd be fun!**

**_Okay, so what'd you think of this chapter, what'd you think of the story, ideas for epilogue, and ideas for next year. Long review. But if you can do it! I'll love you forever!_**

**I'm gon miss you all. I'll mark this as completed but don't you leave, stay following, cuz there'll probably be an epilogue, so, **

**HAPPY CHRISTMAS AND MERRY HOLIDAYS EVERYBODY!**


End file.
